In A Land Of Monsters And Men
by Docockter
Summary: In a land of monsters and men, Bones finds himself trapped under the siege of an unfamiliar species. Can Jim save him before the native species take their toll on the doctor? (Probable sex slavery, violence, and rape. )
1. The Beginning

**AN: I edited the previous version to add more details. I hope the really bad summary didn't scare you off, because wowwee it's bad.**

* * *

Bones took a deep breath. "Jim..keep talking..about anything.. You've gotta stay awake..c'mon. Talk about something you love..or hate..anything" the doctor urged, cradling his captain's head in the underbrush. He had to keep the man awake. Anything to keep him conscious.

"I.." Kirk muttered, to which Leonard shushed him.  
"Whisper..they might hear you.." he said, petting Jim's blood-caked hair. He could hear the distant booted footsteps of the native species of this planet. God be damned if they weren't one of the most intimidating people he'd ever seen.

"The ship's nice.. I love my ship. And I love space.. I like the stars.." Jim croaked out. He was hardly awake, or anything worth the description of conscious.

"Yeah? What do you like about the ship...?"

"I like the humming sounds...and the lights. I feel at home..." Kirk trailed off, becoming quiet.

McCoy took a deep, faltering breath as he heard the footsteps again, much closer this time. He leaned down and placed a quick, light kiss to Jim's forehead. "It's okay to sleep now.." he assured, whispering the statement into his friend's ear. He removed the tricorder and communicator from his belt, sending a short distress signal and their coordinates to the Enterprise crew. He knew it would reach them within the hour, the planet's thick atmosphere making direct contact difficult.

McCoy moved to pile up the small amount of kindling he'd gathered when he'd dragged Jim into the underbrush. Starting the fire had been less than easy, and in fact, had failed. He crossed a couple wires, and soon the device was encased in a fire caused by the sparks from the short-circuiting wires. The fire didn't need to be huge, just enough to keep the captain warm until the crew got the signal. He stood, setting out to try to get some sort of food. He was starved, and knew Jim would be by the time he awoke. He hoped the darkness of the dense planet would shield him as he moved.

Jim's hearing was fuzzy, and his head spun achingly. He couldn't recall a thing that had happened, short of beaming onto the uncharted planet of Lenalia. Considering he wasn't there now, he could only assume something had gone wrong.

"Captain... Sir.." came his first officer's concerned voice. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah...yeah...just.. Gimme a sec.." he muttered, rubbing his head. He opened his eyes, squinting against the harsh lights of the Med Bay. It took him a moment to realize that there was something absent.

The nagging of the CMO. Bones was always down his throat whenever this sort of thing happened, and Leonard had been planetside with him. "Spock..where's Bones?" he asked, glancing at the Vulcan, a look of concern over-taking his features.

The hybrid hesitated a moment, and Jim knew that the answer couldn't be good. "Commander..where is he?" the captain demanded now. "Tell me." his voice lowered threateningly.

"He..was not with you when we recovered you from Lenalia" Spock said simply. "We are left to assume he either perished or was captured by the Lenali."


	2. Bones

The doctor awoke in a blur. A haze of mossy bricks and back pain. He cracked his eyes and looked around, still unable to move. The Lenali were a fierce species, he'd come to find out. Once he had revealed himself to them, they had struck him with some sort of tranquilizer that had caused full paralysis. The drug had felt like liquid fire in his veins, and the boiling pain had later caused him to drift unconscious. The room where he awoke was dark and damp. No light shone through the small window by the ceiling. He laid stiffly on th small cot that had been adorned with only a pillow and a light sheet. It was okay, because the forest-ridden planet was extremely humid, despite the fact that it was nighttime.

Leonard still didn't know exactly why they wanted him. They had tried to force small bits of information out of him, things like where he was from, how he had gotten there, where Jim was. He hadn't answered any of the questions, of course. The medication they had shot him full of had rendered him useless in their bulky arms. The Lenali who had abducted him was male. He only knew that due to the clothing choices of their species. The men wore nothing, aside from the occasional bracelet, headdress, or necklace. The women, who Jim and Bones had seen in the village during their very short visit, wore very sparce clothing. They wore enough to cloak their breasts, and other feminine areas, but nothing aside from that.

There was a peak of light shining in through the metal bars of his cell, and that signified to Leonard that Jim was safe. They would've gotten the transmission by then, and beamed the captain up. 'Jim is safe' that thought gave him a sense of calm in the crushing darkness and crampedness of his small cell. He stared at the ceiling a while before he heard the sound of a metal door creaking open. He moved to sit up, wincing as he back let out a horrid popping sound. He turned so his legs dangled over the edge of the skinny bed and so that he faced the barred opening of the cell.

A Lenali man came forward, flipping on sets of lights. The brightness caused McCoy to squint, and he couldn't really see past the veil of tears that clouded his eyes anyway. He wasn't crying, his eyes were just watering to compensate the sudden change in lighting. The other man's skin sparkled just slightly in the lights, a light blue tint. It was natural. Their species skintone was a light blue, almost pale purple color. It was explained as being a protectant from the harsh sun on their planet. Leonard look to the man's vivid orange, almond-shaped eyes.  
"Stand and come forward" the Lenali ordered, his English surprisingly fluent.

The doctor complacently followed the order, stood, and approached the bars of the cell. He raised his eyebrows questioningly and sighed.  
"If it isn't too much, sir, may I know why exactly I'm here..?" Bones asked as politely as he could. He honestly didn't understand why the species had suddenly turned hostile on him and Jim. They'd performed some small labor tasks they'd been asked to help with. They hadn't done anything rude or offensive as far as he could recall. There really was no sensible reason for him to be here, logically, so why was he?  
"Well, Leonard," the alien addressed, looking McCoy straight in the eyes, "you and your Captain displayed quite an amount of strength during your chores today, and the more rich members of our species became interested in you. We captured you, and you are now a slave"


	3. Jim

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

There was a steady beeping as Jim struggled to pull through the veil of fogginess and haze clouding his mind. Spock had been seated by his bedside the entire time the captain had been unconcious. Exactly 3 days, 10 hours, 5 minutes, 53 seconds.

Jim's eyes cracked open, drowning him in light, and sound. Things he wasn't prepared for. He glanced around, catching a glimpse of Spock standing before the Vulcan was grasping his hand and leaning down to speak to him. The first officer's lips may as well have been pressed against his ear at this point, "Are you feeling well, Captain? May I get you anything to make you more comfortable now that you are awake?"

_Beep, beep beep. Beep, beep beep._

Jim hadn't exactly planned on the heart rate monitor giving away the jolt he'd felt when Spock spoke into his ear. "I'm fine, though a glass of water would be appreciated" was all he said, swallowing thickly. He looked around, realizing quickly that there was no one nagging him. No one telling him to stay laying down. No Bones. McCoy was missing, and Jim wanted some answers right away. His memory was fuzzy, and he couldn't recall what happened.

When Spock returned, he sipped the water down and finally got to business. "Where is he, Commander?" the Captain asked, not looking amused with the way the Vulcan tried to gather his thoughts. "Just tell me, plain and simple. Where is my CMO?"

"He was not recovered with you, Captain. We are left to assume he either perished or was taken captive by the natives"

"The Lenali?"

"Yes, sir"

Jim took a deep breath and nodded. "What's the likelihood that they took him?"

The first officer frowned, and proceeded to respond honestly. "Considering the trade and exchange of human beings on their planet, I am almost certain they have captured him and put him to use as a slave of some sort"

"A-a slave?"

"Yes, Captain. The Lenali extort human beings as both a piece of property, and a sexual item"

The last part completly tripped Jim up. A _sexual_ item? They weren't talking, 'Oh I'm gonna beat you around and make you do my chores'. They were talking something far more damaging here. Psychologically and physically breaking.

"I have to go recover him"

"Jim, considering you are not only human, but easily recognized by their people, I do not think it would be wise. I believe that a group of the non-human crew members, including myself, should form a landing party and proceed"

Jim didn't like the idea, in fact, he hated it. He didn;t want to be left here to wonder if Bones was okay. The atmosphere, he recalled, was too thick to make direct contact which is why him and the doctor weren't just beamed aboard right away.

"If you truly think that's the best course of action, Commander"

"I do"

"Who are you planning on-"

Jim was cut short by M'Benga and Nurse Chapel entering the room. "Oh! Jim, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Christine asked, rushing to his side to begin taking his vitals.

M'Benga turned to Spock and frowned deeply, "I told you to come get me when he woke up. He's likely to fall back into a coma without proper care"

Jim heard the word coma and looked past Christine at the replacement CMO. "Coma? How long was I out?"

"3 days, 10 hours, 5 minutes, 53 seconds" the First Officer responded curtly.

"3 days Bones has been down there? And we've had no contact with him, and nobody has even tried to do anything?!"

"Captain, we were awaiting your instruction"

"You shouldn't be sitting down here in Med Bay with me sleeping. You should be down on that planet searching for our CMO" Jim knew it was illogical and irrational to be getting angry with Spock. They had their orders, but with the Captain unconcious, Spock then took his place as acting Captain. The Vulcan could have organized something days ago, and the thought of leaving the doctor down there for even a minute longer was driving him insane.

"There is, however, one problem Captain"

"Yeah? And what is that?"

"We were receiving distress signals from the USS Aleo, we had to leave the orbit of Lenalia"


	4. The Auction

_Slave._

The word rang out in Leonard's head and repeated itself as he was chained up and brought to what looked like a court house. Skiiler, the Lenali man had called himself, was leading him along. The alien male told him how the auction would work. He informed Leonard that he would likely switch between masters for a while before finally ending up in a permanent home. That sounded comforting, 'a permanent home,' like some sort of damned pet.

Len took a deep breath as he stepped onto the stage. The wood was cold and worn down, likely from the many auctions that had taken place. The mossy brick walls seemed to close in on him as he stood there, hands bound. The members of the audience came up to observe the prizes available at the auction today, many of them fixated on Leonard.

The doctor was free of scars, free of lash marks, seemingly virgin to the market, and they liked that. The two other men, and one woman were bruised, cut, scarred, but not Bones. He had a myriad of small scars on his arms and legs, but those were minuscule and hardly noticeable now. They were past markings he had taken upon himself to put there.

Skiiler grinned as he babbled about what a great specimen Leonard was. What a truly unique prize he would be. The damn purple-eyed bastard. Leonard sighed as he thought of the Enterprise trying to put himself 1,000 miles away from where he was standing on Lenalia.  
The auction started at 15:00 and lasted for what seemed like a millennium. The other 3 humans on the stage were auctioned before Leonard and all went for low prices from what McCoy could gather.

When they got to him, it was 16:30, and Leonard was beyond tired of standing.  
It took about an hour of bidding before the final bid. Their currency wasn't something Len understood just yet, but he could comprehend that he went for twice as much as the last person auctioned. He was sold to a bulky Lenali man. His dark green hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Kryker was his name. He seemed like the type someone would classify as a mafia member on Earth, and every detail about him screamed bad news.


	5. We Have A Hit

Jim was furious. It made him so angry he almost couldn't breathe. It had been a false call in the first place. They'd abandoned Bones at Lenalia all for a false distress signal. The Captain paced the Bridge as he awaited any sort of news on the CMO's condition. Any news about him at all.  
Jim was visibly fuming at the news that they had no updates. No contact even. There was no trace that the doctor was even on the planet.  
"What do you mean no traces?! He was there with me! There has to be some sort of evidence of that! Scan again!" it wasn't normal for Kirk to yell this way, and he felt guilty for yelling at Chekov the moment he did, but the Russian seemed to take no mind to it and just ran the scans again as he was told to do.

Spock stood, stoic and arms crossed, disregarding everything the Captain was muttering about. He wouldn't admit it, but he was just as worried for the doctor. He had been the moment he'd found out he was missing. The fact that McCoy had taken the time to send their coordinates told the Commander that he was up to something, and he had his suspicions that perhaps the man had known Jim was in danger and that's why he did this.

Spock couldn't place why, but something about the situation scared him, nearly struck at his heartstrings. Jim was so afraid, and it was seeping through the stronghold of emotional block he normally kept up. Something about seeing the fear, and the heartbreak in the Captain's eyes was almost frightening.

"Captain, I do believe you should calm down" the First Officer murmured quietly, placing a gentle hand on the Captain's shoulder.  
Jim threw the Vulcan's hand from his shoulder, whipping around, "Commander, don't lay your hands on me" he muttered, glaring at him and clambering off to try to find more out about the situation and what they could do.

"We hafe re-entered zhe atmosphere of Lenalia, Keptin" the navigator informed Kirk, hoping that would do some good.  
Sulu cut the engines, and allowed the ship to drift for the time being, not wanting to alert the Lenali of their presence. Jim walked forward, glaring at the planet before them. "Scan the surface again.." he ordered, and the crew snapped into motion.

"Jim, I have a hit..!" Uhura called from her station, "It's about 50 kilometers from where you were recovered" Jim whipped around to face her, "Bring that up on the big screen"


End file.
